


Of Mice and Lions

by CharnaBelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, I dont actually know, M/M, Maybe Romance, One Shot Collection, Potential deaths, SHIDGE, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharnaBelle/pseuds/CharnaBelle
Summary: A collection of Voltron one shots that will be short drabbles and stories about the antics of the universes bravest warriors.Multiple different ships, feel free to request prompts and I'll see what I can do :)





	1. That's going to scar

That’s going to scar.” Shiro laughed and then groaned in  
pain, hand pressed against a gash in his thigh, a twisted shard of metal had  
ripped through armour, flesh and muscle as though it was nothing. “I’ve had worse.” He weakly waved his Galra arm and Pidge  
sighed.  
“That is beside the point.” She replied. “We need to contact the others before you bleed out.”   
“They can track the Lions.” Shiro said and Pidge shook  
her head.   
“They won’t get here fast enough.” Pidge slowly stood up, she was bruised and aching but nowhere close to Shiro’s condition.  
“Please don’t leave.” She sat down again and sat took his  
hand, he squeezed it as tightly as he could which, albeit, wasn’t very tight.  
“I am not leaving you, you need help.” She softly said,  
she wasn’t sure if it was the dim light, exhaustion or the blood loss, but Shiro was pale, worryingly so.  
“Please.” She moved and sat at his side.  
“I won’t leave you.” She felt him lean against her side as she took his hand again, hoping that they would be found before he left her.

His head dropped onto her shoulder seven hundred and twenty-five ticks later, she had been counting. “Shiro?” She shifted to look at him fully, his eyes were closed. “Shiro! You can’t sleep.” She shook him roughly. “You have to wake up.” Tears burnt her eyes as his head limply lulled forwards, chin against his chest.  
“Please don’t leave."


	2. Did you just stab me?

"Did you just stab me?"  
"Of couse not."  
"Are you certain?" Pidge asked, there was a small hole in Pidge’s shoulder and shirt.  
"I jabbed you, I would never stab a Paladin."  
"I am fairly certain I am bleeding." She pressed her fingers to her shoulder and they came back bloody. Of all the days she had decided to not wear her armour had been the day that Allura had 'jabbed' (stabbed) her in the shoulder with an alarmingly sharp hair pin, to get her attention. 

"Did you need something?" She asked the Princess, who was looking around at all of the scientific equipment that Pidge kept around.  
"I was just looking for company. Everyone else is too busy, and I cannot find the mice. I thought that you may like some help."  
"Well, a hand would be nice." She looked around her work space, it was filled with equipment, notes and her half eaten lunch that Hunk had dropped off for her an hour prior. "Are you any good at organising things?"   
"I suppose that I am alright at it. Would you like me to tidy up?"  
"Not tidying up as such, just organising the mess. Finding my notes can be a little..."  
"Impossible?"  
"Exactly."

Allura began to neatly stack the pages upon pages of notes, checking the dates that had been meticulously written at the top of all of them in Pidge’s small handwriting (was everything about her tiny? Allura wondered). Both women working in harmonious silence.


	3. You're in my seat

“You’re in my seat.” Lance stopped in the kitchen doorway and watched as Keith looked up from his breakfast.  
“This isn’t school, we don’t have assigned seats.” Keith replied, looking back at his food again, returning to eating.  
“I always sit there.”   
“You should have got up earlier if you wanted to sit here then.” It was true, Lance had overslept somewhat (note- by an hour) and had only just got out of bed at Allura’s insistence. 

Lance frowned as he fixed himself some breakfast before crossing the room and sitting on Keith’s lap.   
“What the hell are you doing?” He demanded through gritted teeth, trying to shove Lance off his legs. Lance grabbed onto the table as he nearly toppled to the ground.   
“I am sitting in my seat.” Lance replied. “And I shall stay in my seat until I have finished my breakfast.” Keith tried to knock him off again only for Lance to stamp on his foot. 

“If you two must be so childish, please, carry it out somewhere else.” Shiro said with a sigh, head in his hands.   
“Fine, that much I can do.” Keith said, with an arm under Lance’s legs and one across his back, he stood up. He held Lance in his arms and quickly strode out of the room, barely breaking a sweat.   
“Put me down! What are you doing?” Lance yelped.   
“I am simply carrying you out so that we can continue this argument in my bedroom.” They left the kitchen to the sounds of Pidge and Hunk snorting in laughter, and Shiro’s forehead striking the table with a dull thud.


	4. School

The urge to interrupt him before he had finished was overwhelming. Pidge could only take so much of Lance’s blathering before she wanted to hit him as hard as she could, which, albeit, wasn’t very hard, but it may shut him up.   
“And as I was saying-”  
“Lance, for the love of god, shut up!” Pidge finally snapped after biting her tongue for so long as he attempted to explain the science behind the Lions to yet another girl who hung off his every word. He looked at her with wide eyes, making her sigh in exasperation. She grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the girl, barely giving him the chance to say goodbye.

“Why do you always do that?” She demanded.  
“What, talk to women? Pidge, it’s because they are beautiful.”   
“No, I don’t care about that. Talk to whoever you want. It’s the incorrect science that gets on my nerves.” Pidge said, it was true, his constant inaccuracies were beginning to wind her up. It was his unwillingness to learn that annoyed her the most.   
“It isn’t my fault!” Lance argued back.   
“Maybe you should have paid more attention at school then.” Pidge snapped. 

“I didn’t really go to school.” Lance slowly said, awkwardly looking down. “I skipped it a lot.”   
“What? Why would you skip school?” Pidge asked, completely unsure of what the answer would be, to her and her family, school was one of the most important things.   
“Well…” Lance seemed unwilling to answer until Pidge cocked and eyebrow. “My mom was ill when I was younger. I skipped to look after her, dad had to work. So, I would look after her.”   
“Oh.” Pidge was speechless for a moment. “Why didn’t you just say that?”   
“I don’t know. I guess it isn’t something that I like to talk about. I was pretty young.”

Pidge looked up at Lance, and then she stepped forwards and gave him a tight hug.   
“So that’s why you get protective of us.” She said. “You don’t need to look after all of us.” Lance hugged her back.   
“I like looking after everyone.” He replied. “Don’t worry, I will try and keep the science talk to a minimum.”   
“What if I help you with it?” Pidge asked.   
“You would do that?” She nodded. “Thank you.” Lance smiled, Pidge did too.  
“Anything that I can do to help. After all, who else do I trust to watch my back?”


	5. Can you come and pick me up? (AU)

Lance: I’m at the hospital. Can you come and pick me up?  
Keith: What do you mean you’re at the hospital?  
Lance: Exactly what I said. Pick me up?

“Get in idiot.” Keith opened the car door. Lance dashed through the rain and got in, right had in a bright blue cast.  
“Hi.” Lance said, rain dripping off his hair. “I have no cash on me for the bus.” He leant over and kissed Keith’s cheek.  
“The fuck did you do this time?” Keith demanded, as he pulled out of the hospital carpark. 

“I won twenty quid is what I did.” Lance said, smugly.  
“To your hand Lance, what did you do to your fucking hand?”  
“Is that a joke about…” The words died on Lance’s tongue under his boyfriend’s startlingly icy glare. “Well you see, Hunk bet me that I couldn’t do a cartwheel. And I showed him.”  
“And then?” Keith’s knuckles tightened on the steering wheel so he wasn’t tempted to reach over and smack Lance, and then find Hunk and hit him too.  
“And then I fell over when I lost my balance. Something went crunch.”  
“You are lucky I love you. You fucking idiot.”  
“I love you too. Now… how do you feel about buying me some McDonalds? I am starving.” 

“You are sleeping on the couch tonight.” Keith said, indicating and then turning.  
“What? Why? I didn’t do anything wrong.” Lance whined, he pouted and Keith huffed.  
“You scared me half to death! I thought that something serious had happened!”  
“A seriously cool cartwheel happened.” That time Keith did smack him.


	6. Dinner

Hunk: What’s for dinner?  
Pidge: Ask Coran.   
Hunk: He isn’t answering.  
Pidge: -_- Then why am I the next best one to ask? Ask Shiro.  
Hunk: Fine 

Hunk: What’s for dinner  
Shiro: ask Coran.  
Hunk: He isn’t answering  
Shiro: Then ask Pidge  
Hunk: :) 

Hunk: Shiro told me to ask you.  
Pidge: I can’t cook, so why would I know? You can cook, you decide.  
Hunk: But I don’t want to.   
Pidge: Get Lance to then, he can cook, right?

Hunk: Lance, fancy cooking dinner tonight?  
Lance: wheres coran  
Hunk: Don’t know, he isn’t replying.  
Lance: cant you cook  
Hunk: Same reason why you seem incapable of using punctuation, I don’t want to.  
Lance: im too busy to use it  
Hunk: Doing what?  
Lance: stuff  
Hunk: descriptive. Fiiiine, I’ll cook. :(  
Lance: :)

Hunk: Guys, I’ve made dinner  
Pidge: Sweet, be up in a minute, just finishing things in the lab.  
Shiro: Can you save me some? I’m on the training floor.   
Hunk: Can do. Lance, Keith? Either of you going to answer your phone?   
Hunk: Guys?  
Lance: sorry i was still doing stuff  
Keith: I am stuff  
Hunk: -_-   
Pidge: :) Shiro, you owe me money!  
Shiro: For fucks sake guys, could you not have waited until next month?   
Hunk: Make that two months so that I could have won. :(  
Allura: Why are you all making so much noise, Coran and I are trying to work!


	7. Are we the bad guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for FireflyHannah

“Keith?” Lotor leant over the metal table in the headquarters that they had commandeered to get their paper work finished. Keith looked up, pushing hair out of his eyes. “Do you think that maybe… we can be a bit, well, mean?”  
“If you are asking me if it is cruel that you yelled at that poor cadet in training when they accidentally pulled your hair, yes.”  
“What? They shouldn’t have- Never mind, that isn’t what I am getting at.” 

“What are you getting at then?” Keith tiredly asked.  
“Are we the bad guys?” Keith spluttered at Lotor’s timidly asked question.  
“Why would we be the bad guys? We are quite clearly the good ones. We took those nukes off the president, didn’t we?”  
“Yes, but Keith, I think we stole them.”  
“Yes, well… uh, he wasn’t going to give them up easily. He’s a deranged tangerine!”  
“That is true. But we are threatening to use them.”  
“It’s just to warn them what happens when they try to use nuclear weapons.” Keith said, he set his pen down. “It’s so they won’t try anything. Right?”

“I don’t know. That’s why I asked. What if commander Zarkon is actually that evil mastermind I see them talking about on the news all the time?”  
“I think you have been watching too many conspiracy theories.” He said with a sigh. “I’m done. Meet me in the bar once you are?” He turned to walk away.  
“Keith, there is a skull on the back of your uniform!”  
“So? There’s one on yours. It’s so we can be scary… We’re the bad guys, aren’t we?”


	8. Are you a vampire?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing a few halloween themed drabbles, beware of spoops

“…..So, when exactly were you going to tell me that you’re a vampire?” Keith slowly said, backing towards the still open door to Lance’s bedroom.  
“Wu-what?! What do you mean? Vampires aren’t-” He quickly stammered.  
“Dude, I’m looking straight in the mirror and you’re not in it!” Keith reached for his knife without even thinking about it. 

Lance turned back to face the mirror and sighed.  
“It’s a weird Altean thing?” He tried.  
“Lance…”  
“It’s a weird Galra thing?”  
“I’m Galra you… you idiot!”  
“Right…” He sighed again as he thought deeply. What could he say? What could he do? “Pidge did it.” 

“Hold up. Pidge is a vampire too?” Keith spluttered. He knew that he was slightly pale, half in shock, half in fear.  
“What? No… She messed with my mirror. It was a prank.” He said.  
“I dont believe you.”  
“She got Hunk to help her?”  
“Even you don’t believe that!” 

“Keith. I am not a vampire.” Lance said slowly. “Don’t be ridiculous. Vampires do not exist. Well, I mean, there are vampire bats and I cannot say for certain that space vampires aren’t a thing, we may just have not encountered them yet. But I am not a vampire.” Keith took a deep breath. It was time for rational thinking. Of course Lance wasn’t a vampire. That was just a stupid idea. He was a human, and it was just a trick. 

“Right… Well, Shiro wants us on the training deck.” Keith said, before turning and tripping over two glass bottles that he hadn't realised were behind him. He and them hit the floor and thick, red liquid ran out from them. 

“Is that blood!?!”


	9. Who's hands are these?

“Who’s hands are these!” Lance yelped, jumping back from the fridge that he had just opened to hunt for some food.   
“Huh?” Hunk said, wandering over to look at the fridge. “Oh those? Ignore them, they’re mine.”   
“Why do you have hands?” Lance demanded as he turned around to watch Hunk walk back across the kitchen to where he was cooking.   
“They go great in a casserole.” He replied with a shrug. “Cook them down in some sauce. You ate them the other day, and didn’t complain then.” 

Lance thought that he was about to puke, he certainly felt like he was going to.   
“What the hell!” His throat felt tight and acid burnt his oesophagus. Yup, he was going to hurl.   
“Like I said, you didn’t complain. None of you did.” Hunk shrugged again. “If it tastes good, does it matter where it comes from? It’s just food.”  
“Just food? That was a person!”   
“And the animals you eat were animals. Potayto, potahto.”

“Hold up, is that… is that why I couldn’t find Pidge this morning? Are those Pidge’s hands?”   
“What? No. Her hands are far too small. She’s far too small. Not enough meat. Also, we do kind of need her to fly the green lion. I’m not stupid.”   
“Who… Who have we been eating?” Lance said, he felt faint. 

“Oh it was just Matt, we didn’t need him for anything.” Lance puked.


	10. What time are we going?

Pidge: What time are we leaving?  
Shiro: Whenever everyone is ready. Ask Lance, he will take the longest. 

Pidge: When are we leaving?  
Lance: why are you asking me  
Pidge: You’ll take the longest to get ready.  
Lance: -_- I resent that accusation  
Pidge: Am I wrong?  
Lance:… no. I’ll be half an hour

Hunk: Keith, you coming?  
Keith: Why do we have to do this?  
Hunk: Allura and Coran have never done this before. Plus Pidge is basically still a child. Don’t want to upset a child, do we?  
Keith: Fine.   
Hunk: Dont forget a costume

Keith: Dude, I need to borrow your clothes  
Lance: Why?  
Keith: Costume  
Lance: Are you dressing as me?????/  
Keith: … no  
Lance: Youre lying!  
Keith: Come on, I just need a hoody.   
Lance: fine come and get one 

Allura: Where is everyone? Coran and I are ready.   
Coran: Get a move on Paladins, we don’t even know what is going on.   
Pidge: Coming!  
Hunk: OMW  
Allura: What does that even mean?   
Lance: it means on my way. Same. Keith? Shiro?  
Shiro: Here.   
Keith: Why the hell do I have to go trick or treating? I am an adult for heck sake  
Pidge: Because I want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is dressed as a zombie  
> Hunk is Gordon Ramsey  
> Lance is a sexy cat  
> Keith is Lance   
> Shiro is a skeleton  
> Allura is a corpse bride  
> Coran is dressed in his singing cloak whatsitmajig


End file.
